


Turning you into a man

by YGJK97



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay sex at murder scene, M/M, Rimming (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said Frank Delfino just liked female students? </p>
<p>Or in other words: </p>
<p>Frank seduces Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning you into a man

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit, I will most likely take it down to edit it and then repost it. But for now, enjoy~ 
> 
> Btw: I didn't mean for it to be this long, sorry if you don't enjoy long stories or passages.

Wes shifted awkwardly under Frank's penetrating stare, it literally felt as if he was standing stark naked in front of the older man, and not for the first time today he inwardly cursed Laurel and Asher for abandoning him. At the time when he, Asher and Laurel were called on he hadn't realized both Asher and Laurel were going to pull out. Unfortunately he also wasn't aware that he was going to be stuck in the room where the murder had taken place, with a man who probably couldn't stand him, for a whole hour. Alone. 

"You know kid, you tremble too much" Frank stated bluntly, not caring if his words hurt or not.   
"Sorry" Wes mumbled as he flushed with mortification, but it seemed as if Frank just wasn't done yet. "And stop saying sorry- what the hell is this? You work for Annalise Keating, we don't need a liability" Wes flushed even further but he couldn't help but mutter out with defiance "Your a liability, I don't see you helping" 

"What did you just say?!" Frank demanded, although his voice didn't go any higher, in fact he looked more amused then angry. "I didn't say anything" Wes retorted, though he made sure to look at something other then Frank. Unfortunately even that couldn't last because in the next second Frank was literally crowding his space, and Wes was immediately wondering how this escalated so fast? 

"You know what, I eat kids like you everyday for breakfast, your a waste of time and space- I honestly don't know what Annalise sees in you" Wes felt a sting in his heart and for the first time since being in Middleton a sudden coldness washed over him and anger immediately surfaced.   
"What she sees in me is none of your business, nor will it ever be any of your business" Frank looked taken aback for just a second before a large grin joined his face and moved impossibly closer to Wes. 

And holy shit, was he close! It was like there was no such thing as personal space anymore and it made Wes extremely uncomfortable.  
"Annalise need men as her assistants- not a boy" Frank breathed, his face just inches away from Wes and right when Wes was about to retaliate Frank was finishing "Let me turn you into a man" and oh my God, was he really suggesting what Wes was thinking he was suggesting? 

"I'm s-sorry?" Wes stuttered while blinking rapidly, attempting to gather his thoughts, but he was unable to, especially when Frank moved closer to whisper in his ear "Let me show you how to be a man, how to take pain and pleasure at the same time"   
"I don't see how that helps me in law" Wes chocked out, what he received in response was a chuckle and a knee pressing onto his groin. Immediately his eyes shut closed while his left hand moved down to stop Frank's insistent leg movement.

"Come on Wesley, I can give you the best pleasure in the world" Frank coaxed him as he began to lick and nibble on Wes's neck while also still rubbing his knee on Wes's groin despite his hand there trying to stop him. "I'm not gay" Wes protested with a groan, but despite saying this he titled his head further back allowing Frank more access. 

Another chuckle left the older man's mouth before he grasped Wes's face and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue sneak its way past his lips so he could lick the inside of his mouth before just letting their mouth's work. It was literally all tongue and lip, both surprisingly experts in the art of making out. When the need for air came though, they separated, but Frank didn't move too far back as he finally replied to Wes's earlier statement "You don't have to be gay to have fun, just have fun kid" 

His lips brushed against Wes's in a tease as he spoke, he did move his knee back though which allowed Wes to breathe a bit easier, but he was already too turned on to actually care. Frank's hands began to quickly unbutton his shirt as their lips met again in a passionate kiss, once his shirt was completely off and the cold air smacked Wes while their lips separated, one more slight detail made him protest against this idea. They were about to have sex in a crime scene. 

"Frank wait- this is inappropriate, we're going-   
"To have sex in the middle of the crime scene, kinky isn't it? Now turn around" Frank replied back nonchalantly as he immediately turned him around, Wes had absolutely no time to protest before both his pants and boxers was being shoved down and a pair of lips easily kissed down his back toward his ass to start licking him. 

His eyes went wide and both his hands grasped onto the desk to hold on, all the while he tried to resist moaning too loud. Unfortunately he couldn't stop the little whimpers here and there that escaped, he could feel Frank's tongue licking him perfectly, grazing over his hole in a teasing way before moving in and licking around. The feeling was so foreign and odd that at first Wes felt awkward about it, but after a while all he felt was pleasure. Frank's tongue was literally like magic, sliding in and out, stretching just a bit, it was something Wes never imagined himself feeling. 

Suddenly Frank stopped abruptly and Wes whined at the lost, but almost immediately he was filled again, expect this time it was a single finger. As soon as it went in Wes sprang up uncomfortably, but Frank held him still and worked his finger in and out, curling inside in order to find his prostate. "Shh, it'll feel good soon" Frank whispered as he began to move his finger just a bit faster as Wes squirmed from both pain and pleasure, though that soon turned fully into pleasure when Frank finally found his prostate. 

The moan that ripped out of his throat made him blush and made Frank smirk smugly, the sound had sounded so wanton it was humiliating. The moans only continued on though before soon instead of one finger it turned into two before it turned into three. Each finger added brought forth both immense pain and pleasure, and each time Wes would whine and whimper before moaning like someone who was addicted to sex. 

Finally Frank began to slow down his abrupt thrusts of his fingers when he was sure Wes was ready. Although Wes didn't exactly want the feeling to stop and he opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped when he felt Frank suddenly grab onto him and force him to stand completely so he could kiss Wes better. His tongue slipping past his lips again while one of his hands trailed down Wes's stomach and toward his hard neglected cock that jolted once it was touched. "Well would you look at that? It's so wet for me" Frank whispered as he detached their lips to stare unabashedly at his dick. 

A flush appeared on his face again, because even if Frank didn't mind, he did and he really just wanted to feel whole again, the need to cum was already becoming strong. Sensing his urgency, Frank kissed Wes one last time before pushing Wes slightly down, but not all the way, he needed a good grip on his hips after all. Once his hands were placed on Wes's hips and his pants were dropped to his ankles, he whispered out gently "Grab onto the desk again kid, you'll need some time of leverage because it hurts like a bitch" 

Wes did as he commanded and shut his eyes, waiting for it. It came slowly, at first he didn't even notice, but after a second he felt the press of Frank's cock against his hole before it finally entered. It felt like absolute hell and his eyes closed shut tightly while his hands held onto the bloodied desk tightly, a pained gasp escaping his lips "It's almost over" Frank swore, but Wes didn't believe him especially considering it didn't even feel like half of him was in him yet. And just like he predicted he happened to have been right. 

Each time Frank moved in slowly more pain sprang to Wes's body and he felt as if he was dying little by little, it was only till he couldn't take it anymore that he yelled "Oh for fucks sake, I won't brake just hurry the hell up!" Frank's hips slammed into his his, making his cock fit completely inside and Wes sprang up just like earlier as pain spread venomously in his body. He felt so…so full, with Frank inside him- and the man was fucking huge! It felt as if he was being split in two in just a few seconds. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God" Wes said in mantra as he grasped impossibly more tighter onto the desk, his eyes practically forced open from the pain. It took a moment but when the pain finally did subside slightly, he signaled Frank to move with a slump of his shoulders, the older man immediately began to comply as he moved in and out. His thrusts were gentle and slow (so unlike him) it was as if he knew Wes was in too much pain to take anything too rough yet. 

Once again it was only until Wes lost his patience that he snapped "Faster!" He wasn't a fucking porcelain doll, fine he hated pain but he wasn't going to break. Or at least, not yet. He could practically hear Frank's smirk when he replied "My pleasure, sweet cheeks" the nickname was mortifying but he couldn't even worry about that, Frank's thrusts became brutal and rough. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room in a relentless beat, wanton groans and moans accompanying it as Frank fucked him on top of the desk. 

For a moment Wes was sure the desk was about to break, it was creaking every half-a-second, and Wes was practically putting all his weight on top of it, but it luckily held on. It was only till a few minutes later before the urge to come was becoming more serious and with a squeeze of his ass he let Frank know. Though the man didn't slow down in the least, in fact his hand moved forward to grasp onto Wes's cock in order to start pumping it. 

"Oh God, I'm gonna- shit, I'm gonna- FRANK!" Wes shouted as he came so hard his vision blacked out and he saw stars, Frank came right after him squirting all of his sperm inside of him as he whispered Wes's name in the crook of his neck. Both of them slumped to the floor in exhaustion and Frank slipped out of Wes with a wince at how sensitive he felt. Wes wasn't doing any better, his body felt like goo and he could barely move. 

But fuck, was it worth it. He needed a release like this and he couldn't exactly find it in himself to regret it   
"So how was that princess?" Frank questioned after a moment of silence, Wes rolled his eyes and turned his head to glare at the older man but Frank surprised him when he suddenly leaned forward to catch his lips. They stayed kissing for a long moment and just as he went to lean back for air, Frank bit down on his lower lip and drew blood.   
"Fuck Frank!"   
"That's me marking you, I like it visible but undetectable"  
"That doesn't make any sense"   
"Go back to English class" Frank finished off, kissing Wes on the cheek before standing up and heading over toward the bathroom to start clean up. Wes followed him after a minute or two. 

And if Annalise came later and questioned why it smelled like sex, and if she figured it out and gave both of them the scolding of their lives- well, no one actually has to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Frank is so hot~!   
> I do ship him and Laurel, but I was curious and wrote this.   
> I hope you enjoyed my awful and awkward sex scene~   
> Kudos, comments or whatever else is appreciated~


End file.
